Feli Chronicles Wiki
'Welcome to the Feli Chronicles Wiki' The Feli chronicles, created by jirehtheprovider on tumblr (wish counselor on Fictionpress.com), starts on a journey around a family in Vitandes. Story status is still In progress. There is already available background music but they are not my properties (I'd rather not forget to give credit on all of those music to their perspective owners respecitively) since they'll only be temporary until I'll be able to create my own background music. That goes the same to those who contributed their art work to this project. It was first planned as an original story but soon becomes the first planned RPG video game project. Hope you enjoy on the journey to innocence 'Overview' Feli Chronicles: Vitandes takes on the shoes of a young Tivanian couple (Celena and Lucas Tanabata) raising their newborn child (Jireh Tanabata) through the Navanian Cemetery. Upon discovering a mysterious symbol on the chest of Jireh, their world took a turn to know more about their child's destiny. They began revisiting places they've been through before and new places they haven't travelled in the past. But somethings behind are on the search for the child of the Tanabata Family. 'Inspirations' This video game RPG began its inspiration from Satoshi Tajiri's pokemon series as a unique way of beholding a video game for every type of gamer and reader. Specifically, it points out Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky for its music, deep story and emotions; while the main video game series points out the influence of pokemon and their purpose of communicating with others along with the gameplay mechanics that still stays strong and continously evolve to become better for 16 years. Another important video game that Feli Chronicles has taken into account would be Shigeru Miyamoto's The Legend of Zelda series. It truly shares the same traits with pokemon but Zelda's important contribution to Feli chronicles wold be its continous evolution of gameplay while the story and orchestrated musical masterpieces goes on par with pokemon's franchise. A crucial factor to the insipration of Feli Chronicles would be about family bonding. The word innocence plays an important role to this story. 'Categories' Characters - know the characters of Feli chronicles Cultures and Terminologies - Confused on certain events and words in felichronicles? Check in here. Birthmarks - Learn more about the origins of the birthmarks within every tivanian. Overall Geography - Gives you an overall view about the physical look of Vitandes Tivanes Physiology - Need to know what the average tivani in every kingdom would look like? Let this be your guide Background Music - Check this out to know what music plays during every scene of all the chapters and loctions in the game. Contributions - know the people behind some of the given characters, pictures, etc. Pictures - Visuals are also required in a video game. Right? Why not shouw the early sketches? 'Readable sites:' Story is currently under constant editing. Category:Characters Category:Cultures Category:Birthmarks Category:Geography, Geology, Topography Category:Tivanes Physiologies Category:Music